Domino
Domino is one of Dottie and Dipstick's puppies together with Oddball and Little Dipper. He has two black ears with rows of spots like a set of game dice, thus earning him the name "Domino." Also, he has a blue (live-action)/red (cartoon) collar that has a domino hanging from it. It is also worthwhile to note that Domino appears to have a lot of large black spots, as opposed to Little Dipper whose spots are more numerous and smaller. Appearances ''102 Dalmatians Domino first appears as a newborn puppy together with Oddball and Little Dipper. He is later seen when Oddball attempts to get "spots" from a wet black inkjet copier, after she notices that she doesn't have any spots, when she is suddenly thrown out the window, but is seen hanging from the windowsill. Domino and Little Dipper go out and try to save her, to which they succeed. He is later shown when Kevin and Chloe go on a date and he and his family are left watching TV. Jean-Pierre Le Pelt then kidnaps him, his siblings, and his mother. Domino is not shown for the rest of the film. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Domino makes an appearance in the video game ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, which is based off the movie 102 Dalmatians. Domino and Oddball are the main characters of the game and have to rescue other puppies from being kidnapped by Cruella, after disobeying their parents of not getting involved. He has a red collar and his domino hangs vertically. He is voiced by Frankie Muniz in the game. Trivia *One known issue about Domino is his collar. In 102 Dalmatians, he is seen wearing a blue collar, whereas in his cartoon form and merchandise, he wears a red collar. Though both collars feature a domino hanging from it. *The video game was not completely based off the live-action film. The game features a different timeline and an entirely different plot. **In the movie, although their brothers and sisters were dognapped, Domino is also captured. **In the video game, Domino and Oddball were the rescuers. In the film, although Dottie was captured, Dipstick was not. *It is curious to note that in the game Puppies to the Rescue, Domino and Oddball appear to have 98 brothers and sisters in addition to Little Dipper, while in the movie, it is only the three of them until Oddball saves the other puppies from Cruella De Vil. *Domino got his name from the pattern of spots on his ears. *In some cliparts Domino is seen with a spot on top of his head, but in some, there are none. Gallery Image:Dottie.jpg|Domino and Little Dipper at the beginning of the movie with their sister Oddball and mother Dottie Giugigig.jpg|Clipart of Domino with Little Dipper and Oddball Ldd.jpg|Clipart of Domino playing with Oddball and Little Dipper Dvv.jpg|Little Dipper sleeping on Domino Scdf.jpg|Clipart of Domino and his family Domino by CharmingWolfNikki.png|Clipart of Domino Domino2.jpg|Another clipart of Domino Domino game.jpg|Domino in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Mischievous characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Characters Category:Domestic Dogs